


Such A Curse

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: What if MC confessed her love to Lucifer but Lucifer's pride got in the way, and she ended up getting rejected?A request I got from mimi-the-lucifer-stan from tumblr ♡
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Such A Curse

"Lucifer." She took a deep breath and fiddled with her fingers. Her hair was swaying back and forth with the calm breeze upon them, and her eyes shined with excitement, reflecting the dark, yet (ironically) comforting skies of the Devildom. 

The skies always had a mixed colour between dusk and midnight blue here and there, which made her look even more appealing. Her soul radiated a heavenly light at him, making his eyes burn slightly. He wasn't used to a soul that shiny, or more appropriately, pure, like hers. Just as he described at her first day in Devildom. "Good souls are just like shiny jewels to us demons." 

He had no idea why she called him there all of a sudden. They were in a street filled with many shops and bright, colourful signs. "She always liked here." Lucifer couldn't help but think. "She always said it looked like her hometown." 

"What is it?" He then asked. 

"I like you."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"I said; I like you."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't expecting this.  
He could tell that this human always showed affection to him, in a different way from the rest of his brothers. She would sometimes gaze at him during a study session and let her eyes examine every inch of his features. He would tease her about it, but in the evening, after he was done with his work and laid down on his bed, his thoughts would gather around and scatter all over the place again. Then, they would come back and form the face of this human he loved so much as his consciousness drifted away.

He has head over heels for this woman.  
He knew that. And he felt like the happiest man alive when she said those magic words to him. But at the same time, a flash over anger clouded over his mind.

He was one of the strongest demons in all 3 realms. And the thought of sharing his love with an ordinary human like her just hurt his pride. As the embodiment of that very sin, there wasn't a single thing he didn't like about his body, face, or personality ever since he fell. He refrained from doing and feeling many things because of his arrogant nature. He would crave for praise, but never ask for it, and expect people to give it to him in any shape or form.

Something inside his mind was screaming at him to reject her. He could have a far better thing than just some random human girl. But she isn't a random one, the other side of his mind spoke. She is the light of my life, and I don't want to lose her. He felt a sharp pain inside his chest as he thought about it. He was cursed with this disgusting thing until the end of the time, and he still wasn't used to it getting in his way like this. His instincts screamed "don't do this!" And his heart said "let's do this thing!" But his mind was stuck somewhere between the two.

Why do you love her his much?  
Because I love her.  
You deserve much better, Lucifer. This human cannot satisfy you in anyway.  
I don't want her because I want to be satisfied. I want her because she showed me there is hope in life, even for a demon. 

Lucifer still had a few angel instincts stuck in his soul, which is why he hesitated so mch. His face shifted into a disgusted one without him realizing it, scaring the woman in front of him. The woman averted her eyes, and mumbling "I'm sorry.", and made Lucifer snap out of it. 

"You shouldn't be sorry because you were honest." 

"Still... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you this. I'm sure you have lots of fans out there who would die to have an opportunity to have a relationship with you. Also I'm a human... So it would be hard for both of us. I'm sorry."

"None of those people would be the same as you!" He wanted to say, but couldn't. "No one!" 

"I..." Lucifer sighed. He didn't know why, but he felt like the cold was nipping at his skin even more. He shivered and crossed his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. 

"I'm sorry..."

No, no, no, no, don't do this, you fucking idiot!

"...but I have to decline your confession."

The woman smiled. She didn't look like she was sad, or teared up. It was... like she was relieved about something. 

She held her coffee cup tightly in her hands, as if she wanted to hold onto it. "I'd rather loving you from far away and knowing I'm never going to have a special place in your heart, to having a fake romantic relationship with you, where you are not happy."

Don't look at me like that. 

"...Thank you for understanding." Lucifer gave her a half-smile. "I'm pretty sure you'll find someone better for yourself in the future." The woman smiled even wider, but Lucifer could see a pain inside of those eyes, clear and sparkly as graceful pieces of diamonds.

Don't look at me with those eyes please... 

"Shall we go?" He said and began walking with her, side by side. He noticed she was a little far from him this time.

And she only went further and further away from him as the time passed. Lucifer did nothing, just watched her from behind, giving her a small push on the back to continue with her life as normal.  
And soon, she found herself a partner she truly loved, a human just like her. She was happier than she could've ever be with Lucifer. 

Lucifer just watched her from behind, cursing at himself. Pride... Such a cursed thing that is.


End file.
